ff kyumin rivalcan ghost ch6 YAOI
by jejewon
Summary: lee sungmin menangis dipelukan kyuhyun sambil meratapi pelukan jin sialan itu yang begitu mirip dengan pelukan ibunya. sedangkan disisi lain, kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena semalam menertawakan sungmin habis-habisan. eunghhh... habisnya, menurutnya sungmin itu lucu, sih. ternyata anak itu takut flu.


RIVAL@CAN GHOST

Author: jjong

Title : rival@can ghost

 **BAGIAN 6**

"Hatsyuu!!"

"Astaga!" Ryeowook memberikan sehelai tissue ke Sungmin yang sedang menutup hidungnya.

"Ghowawo (gomawo)" Sungmin menjawab sambil memebersihkan hidungnya. Sungguh! Dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia terlihat lebih mengenaskan dar5i seorang pengemis sekalipun.

"Tapi, omong-omong ... bukankah kemarin hyung tidak ikut kelas renang? Kenapa bisa flu begini?" Eunhyuk kembali mengulurkan tissue saat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, hendak bersin lagi.

"Itu kar-hatsyuu!!-na semalam aku terpeleset kedalam bath ub sialan!" namja cantik itu membanting tissue-nya frustasi. Pasalnya gara-gara Kyuhyun yang semalam mengagetinya dikamar mandi, dia jadi terpeleset dan masuk ke bath ub dan hidungnya tidak sengaja menghirup banyak air. Jadinya dia flu dan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini! Bukankah itu sangat sialan?! Terlebih lagi, walaupun Kyuhyun yang semalam sudah menemaninya merawat diri, semuanya tetap sama! Flunya tidak sembuh-sembuh! Dan ... memang, kalau dipikir-pikir, kalau hanya menonton orang menyembuhkan penyakitnya sendiri itu tidak ada gunanya. Alih-alih membantu, jin sialan itu malah menertawainya semalaman karena dia yang terus-terusan meracau setengah menangis. Dia itu sangat benci sakit! dan flu itu musuh bebuyutannya!!

"Kanapa bisa be-"

"Arghh!! Sialan! Diam! Pergi kau!!"

"Eh?/Min hyung?" dua sahabatnya itu langsung tergagap mendapati Sungmin yang berteriak dan menatap nyalang kearah mereka. Bagaimanapun, Sungmin itu laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu kalau mengamuk mengerikan.

Padahal ... Sungmin tidak berniat berteriak kearah sahabatnya lho.. dia berteriak kearah Kyuhyun, yang sedang duduk dibelakang kedua sahabatnya, yang sedari tadi terus-menerus mengedipkan sebelah mata kearahnya. Seolah-olah mengejek 'kau-itu-sangat-luluh-dengan-flu!-banci!' astaga! Kyuhyun juga tak habis fikir, namja se-brandal Sungmin akan tunduk dengan flu! Bukankah itu sangat menggelikan?

"A-apa perlu aku telfonkan ibu hyung?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya akan semakin buruk jika melihat bajingan itu!" Sungmin memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ayolah! Dia sudah flu! Jangan sampai dia demam juga! "Tadi aku tidak bermaksud berteriak kepada kalian." Susulnya, takut kedua sahabatnya tersinggung.

"Omong-omong ... apa ada tugas dari sekolah?" Sungmin kembali meraih tissue dari Eunhyuk. "Hatsyuu!!"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, tugas wawancara orang tua kita yang pernah diberikan oleh Ye Seonsaeng minggu lalu, diminta untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan." Jelas Eunhyuk. Sesekali meringis saat melihat Sungmin menggosok hidungnya.

"Kita wawancarai orangtua kalian saja, ya?" pinta Sungmin. Dia muak jika harus bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Tidak mungkin kita terbang ke Paris, hyung. Orangtua Eunhyuk juga masih di Jepang. Satu-satunya orangtua yang dekat dengan kita adalah ibu hyung." Terang Ryeowook. Meskipun ia tau, Sungmin akan menolak ajakan itu mentah-mentah.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Benar, satu-satunya orangtua yang paling dekat adalah ibunya yang tinggal di Gangnam. Sedangkan orangtua kedua sahabatnya sedang berbisnis di luar negeri.

"Kami tau, hyung tidak akan mungkin menerima usul kami. Tapi, kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Kami minta maaf." Sesal Ryeowook, diikuti dengan Eunhyuk yang mengucapkan maaf.

Sungmin tersenyum terpaksa. "Apa kau pernah melihatku egois? Aku akan menuruti permintaan kalian. Tapi, dengan satu syarat." Kali ini ia tersenyum dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kalian berdua yang melakukan wawancara itu. aku akan menunggu kalian di mobil."

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk serempak menatap Sungmin. Benarkah? Setidaknya mereka harus bersyukur karena Sungmin yang mau menerima usul mereka. Ya ... walaupun bukan anak itu sendiri yang berbicara langsung dengan narasumber. Tapi, setidaknya ia mengizinkan kelompoknya mengerjakan tugas sastra itu dengan lancar-mungkin.

* **can ghost** *

Malam harinya,

Lee Sungmin duduk terdiam di balkon apartemen dengan sweater kremnya. Ia menunduk dan tersenyum miris. Dengan mata merah dan wajah pucatnya, dia terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Air matanya perlahan mengalir. Dia menangis, seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika terakhir kali dia terkena demam. Kelebatan memori ketika ia sakit terlintas di kepalanya. Dia mengingatnya, ketika dia demam, dia selalu dirawat dan ditemani oleh ibunya seharian, tanpa ibunya beranjak dari kamarnya. Bahkan ketika Sungjin merengek minta sereal, adiknya itu sampai menangis karena permintaannya selalu ditunda-tunda oleh ibunya. Dulu ibunya sangat menyayanginya, begitu juga dengannya yang sangat mencintai ibunya. Sangat. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa membenci ibunya. Dia tak pernah lagi menganggap di hidupnya pernah hadir sosok seorang ibu. Sosok ibu yang diidamkan olehnya kini sudah mati. Ia tak memiliki ibu berhati malaikat seperti dulu lagi.

Sekali lagi, dia tersenyum. Sepertinya itu senyum untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia semangatkan dari hidupnya? Selama ini dia bersikap seperti anak kurang ajar hanya untuk menutupi kepribadiannya yang lemah. Ia hanya seorang anak belia yang memaksa dirinya untuk kuat, tapi sebenarnya dia merindukan kasih sayang dari orang terdekatnya.

Dengan sekedip mata, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri diambang pintu balkon. Mengamati Sungmin dalam diam. Semalam, dia menertawakan Sungmin yang menangis sambil meracau habis-habisan, mengira itu hanya karena emosinya yang sedang labil. Tapi, sekarang hatinya berdenyut melihat Sungmin yang menangis dengan lemah. Tidak nampak kepribadian yang selama ini selalu ia tunjukan. Sungmin malam ini adalah Sungmin yang rapuh.

Seperti bisikan dari nalurinya, kaki Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah mendekati sosok yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dengan cepat dan mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya-galak. "Apa?!" suaranya terdengar parau dan berat. Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya, dan itu membuatnya menyalak, "Ada apa?!"

"Kau itu pandai berakting, ya? Kau bakat menjadi aktor." Ledek Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut namja disampingnya dengan lembut.

"Cih!" Sungmin menyentak kasar tangan Kyuhyun dan mendecih. Tapi, dibalik decihan itu, ia mati-matian menahan denyut nyeri di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang berpura-pura kuat, tapi nyatanya dia itu lemah. Pengecut." Kyuhyun menatap lurus kedepan, kearah lampu kota yang berkelap-kelip. Bibirnya tersenyum. Itu senyuman sinis untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin terhenyak. Dia kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja jangkung disampingnya. "Apa kau bermaksud menyindirku?"

"Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan sindiran. Pabbo." Lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin. Itu bukan senyuman sinis. Senyuman itu benar-benar manis, dan itu untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun aneh. "Kau terlihat mengenaskan."

"Aku tau. Jadi, bisakah kau meninggalkan orang yang mengenaskan ini?"

"Tidak mudah. Sebelum orang yang mengenaskan itu benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas. "Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah kau membiarkanku sendirian?" pintanya dengan gigi terkatup.

"Untuk menangisi hidupmu yang benar-benar mengenaskan itu? cih!" sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendecih, dan itu membuat emosi Sungmin tersulut.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. "Benar! Hidupku memang mengenaskan! Tapi kau tau apa tentang kehidupanku?! Selama ini kau hanya menertawakanku dan merepotkanku yang sudah mengenaskan! Aku hanya anak kelas 3 SMA yang selalu kau ejek! Aku hanya anak yang menutup-nutupi kelemahanku dengan sok ketegaranku! Dan kau-!"

"Bagus." Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Itu yang aku harapkan."

Apa? Apa yang diharapkan makhluk didepannya? Apakah penderitaannya? Apa selama ini dia hanya dipermainkan oleh ibunya dengan mengirimkan orang asing ke apartemennya untuk membuat hidupnya semakin mengenaskan? Air matanya terasa kembali merebak. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah kedalam. Tapi- ...

SRET! GREB!

Kyuhyun menahan lengannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Membuatnya terperanjat kaget. Tapi, dibalik itu, air matanya mulai jatuh. Sungmin meratapi pelukan Kyuhyun yang sangat mirip dengan pelukan seseorang.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat diri Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya tanpa keangkuhan dan sandiwara bodohnya.jadi, menangislah disini. Berbagilah padaku, Lee Sungmin."

"Lepaskan aku." Lirihnya tanpa berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat itu. tapi Cho Kyuhyun tidak merespon. Dia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang tak Sungmin lihat.

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku, Cho!" Sungmin menjerit. Kali ini ia memberontak. Hatinya terasa sesak saat ia harus mengingat pelukan itu lagi. Bagaimanapun, dia membenci pelukan itu. "Aku tidak suka dengan perlakuanmu, lepaskan aku!" jeritnya lagi.

Kali ini Kyuhyun merespon, dia menuruti permintaan Sungmin untuk melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Dia menggeser tubuhnya satu jengkal lebih jauh dari Sungmin. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin akan menolaknya. Apa anak itu benar-benar membencinya? Padahal tadi dia tidak berniat untuk menertawakan kehidupan anak itu. dia hanya berniat membuat Sungmin sadar bahwa disini, disini, masih ada orang terdekatnya yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan dia berharap Sungmin bisa berubah menjadi Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya. Tapi ... bukankah membayangkan dan melakukan lebih sulit melakukan? Dia tidak tau kalau nantinya dia akan ditolak seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau tidak suka dengan perlakuanku. Maaf." Kyuhyun menunduk dan menghilangkan diri.

Sungmin terkesiap. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Tapi, maniknya tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Walaupun sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun melakukan teleportasi didepannya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa terkejut.

"Bukan begitu ..." dia kembali menunduk, menahan mati-matian air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh lagi. "Aku ..." dan air matanya benar-benar jatuh. Sungmin tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengingat pelukan hangat itu lagi. Pelukan yang akan mengingatkannya kepada ibunya. Dia juga takut, takut akan terluka lagi, ketika namja jangkung itu harus pergi, kembali ke alamnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolakmu, pabboya!"

 **TBC**


End file.
